The Future is Past
by Lizzie Leigh
Summary: ON EXTENDED HIATUS--The lives of the Charmed Ones are just getting back on track when a young girl, a new evil, and a powerful crystal show up and turn the witches lives upsidedown. Will come up with a better summary. takes place shortly after the finale
1. The Girl

Okay here's my charmed story. I started writing it way back in season 4 and the show morphed so much that i kept changing it over and over to fit the story line and it eventually went on permanent hiatus. Well now that the show is finished and i had some free time on my hands to make it fit the existing story line it is ready to make it's comeback.

Please let me know it i have somethng terribly wrong plot wise so i can fix it and i apologize for any oocness on the camo characters. Thanks very much and don't forget to tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed but any original characters and plot lines in this story are mine.

ENJOY!

* * *

A young woman stood on the Halliwell front porch, staring at the door with nervous eyes. She looked to be around sixteen with a suitcase in tow. The young woman's finger hovered above the doorbell as she debated her next move.

--------------

Inside the manor, Piper and Paige were sitting at the kitchen table drinking their coffee and reading the newspaper. Leo walked down the stairs and began pouring himself a cup of coffee when the doorbell rang.

Leo put down his cup and turned toward the entryway. "I'll get it."

Paige pushed out her chair a step ahead of her brother in law. "No, I got it. You just enjoy a cup of coffee with your wife."

The doorbell rang again, and Paige orbed over to the door as Leo sat down.

----------------

Paige pulled open the front door, surprised at the sight of the young woman.

"Hi, can I help you?"

The young woman hesitated at the sight of Paige and then asked in a quiet tone "Is gra… I mean is Piper home?"

"Yeah . . . hold on." Apprehensively Paige let the girl into the house and made her way into the kitchen to get Piper.

"There's a girl at the door for you."

"Who is it?"

Paige shrugged. "I don't know, but she asked for you and she has a suitcase."

Piper gave Paige a questioning look and then placed her coffee cup in the sink before walking into the foyer.

--------------

As Piper entered the room the girl turned away from the picture of Prue she was looking at, and twisted to face her.

Piper eyed the girl guardedly. "Hello, may I help you?"

The girl smiled anxiously. "Hi."

"Do I know you?"

The young woman took a deep calming breath before answering Piper.

"Yeah… well not really… well I know you… sort of… This is gunna sound really weird but… I'm your granddaughter Prudence Julia Halliwell."

-----------------

Prudence sat quietly on the couch as Piper paced back and forth in front of her.

Suddenly the witch stopped.

"Let me get this straight you are my granddaughter from the future and Paige, Phoebe, and I used the time travel spell from the Book of Shadows to get you here."

Prudence nodded tentatively. "Yeah, that about covers it. Grams. . .uh older you gave this to me, to give to you."

After digging through her pocket, Prudence pulled out a slightly crumpled paper and handed it to Piper.

The note read…

_Dear Piper, This is your granddaughter PJ. We call her PJ instead of Prue for obvious reasons. I sent her to you by using the time travel spell from the Book. She is there to help you fight a very powerful demon that we were fighting in our time. He went back to your time so that he could defeat you before you are powerful enough to stop him. PJ can help. _

_She is the strongest Halliwell witch yet. Since she doesn't have any siblings she is stronger than her cousins and her powers are three times more powerful than any one of yours. The only drawback is that her powers aren't fully developed yet so you will all have to work together to vanquish the demon. _

_Love, Piper _

_PS: Phoebe tweaked the time travel spell so PJ can stay as long as she wants and won't miss anything here. _

Piper looked at the note in shock.

"Wait I did all this. . . I'm alive in the future?"

PJ gave her a weird look. "Yeah, why wouldn't you be?"

Piper put the note down on the coffee table, sat down next to PJ with tears in her eyes, and gave her granddaughter a tight hug.

"Are you okay with this? Me being here I mean?"

Piper smiled at the young woman, trying unsuccessfully to blink back her tears.

"Yeah." She nodded and hugged PJ again.

Once Piper regained her composure, she stood up and extended a hand to the young witch.

"So, why don't I show you around?"

PJ smiled. "That sounds great."

Just as they started to make their way into the kitchen, a demon smoked in and launched a fireball at the two witches.

"Watch out!" Piper screamed as she pulled PJ to the side just in time for the blast to miss her head.

"What the hell? Watch out!" PJ pulled Piper forward as the demon fired again, and the blast just missed for a second time.

Then PJ threw up her hands to freeze the demon, but only froze his arm.

"What was that?" Piper asked before freezing the rest of him.

PJ shrugged her shoulders apologetically.

"My powers don't always do what I want them to. I can't help it."

Leo and Paige came running from the kitchen.

"Is it the demon?" Leo asked.

Piper nodded. "Obviously. Paige, the vanquish.

Piper and Paige joined hands and read the vanquishing spell Paige had copied from the Book of Shadows. The demon immediately unfroze, screamed, and burned into nothing, leaving only a small circle of soot.

"Who was that?!"

"Oh that was just a demon that has been trying to" Paige froze mid sentence. "Wait . . . Who are you?"

"Well I'm Pr . . .

Piper interrupted her before she had a chance to finish.

"She is my granddaughter and your grandniece."

"Oh. Wait! You have a granddaughter?"

"Apparently, Paige meet PJ."

Paige extended her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Hey Aunt Paige."

"And this is Leo." Piper said pulling him over.

Leo shook her hand as well.

"I know who he is. Hey Granddad."

Piper looked embarrassed for a moment. "Right, then I'm assuming you also know Chris."

She smiled then looked up the stairs. "Chris!"

PJ faltered slightly. Chris wasn't supposed to be here.

"Chris is here?"

Leo rubbed his forehead. "It's a long story."

Chris orbed in right behind Piper. "What? What is it? Is the demon back?"

"Relax I just want you to meet someone, Chris this is my granddaughter."

PJ waved at him casually. "Hey… uh… Chris."

"Whatever, hi. (looks at PJ confused) I guess."

He quickly turned his attention back toward Piper impatiently. "I was called up there because a powerful demon came through a time rift, and you can't defeat him. The Elders were discussing what to do when you called me down here just to meet your granddaughter."

He stopped for a minute, thinking about what he had just said.

"Wait . . . granddaughter?"

"Yes Chris, this is my granddaughter. Her name is Prudence Julia."

PJ cut in. "PJ for short."

Chris was completely and utterly confused

"But how is this possible? How did she get here? More importantly why is she here?"

"The time travel spell in The Book of Shadows brought me here and…"

She was again interrupted by Piper. "She is here to help us defeat that demon you were talking about earlier."

"Speaking of the demon, shouldn't we get started on a plan of action so we don't all end up dead. He could show up any minute." PJ looked back and forth from Piper to Chris.

"Right. I'll go talk to the elders." He orbed out.

"I'll get the book." Piper said as she started up the stairs. "Leo maybe you should take the boys to my Dad's and fill in Phoebe and Coop."

"I'm on it." Leo orbed out as Piper disappeared up the stairs.

"Uncle Coop?"

"Yep, although he and Phoebe are still working that detail out."

There was a moment of awkward silence between Paige and PJ before Paige thought of something to do.

"I guess I'll find you somewhere to put your stuff. Let me see . . . (looks around the manner for a second) . . . I got it. You can stay in Phoebe's old room. Although, that's where Billie's been crashing."

"That's okay Aunt Paige I'll just take the couch. I don't mind really and I don't want to be any trouble."

"No. You're the guest and that means you should get the bed plus it's been a week or two since Billie stayed here so we can just stash her stuff up in the attic. If she comes back we can work something else out."

"But . . ."

Paige grabbed PJ's bags and headed up the stairs. "No buts. Now get your butt upstairs."

They both laughed and PJ reluctantly followed Paige to the second floor.

"Hey Aunt Paige, who's Billie?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. The Demon

The whole chris being there thing is very confusing but will be explained in the very next chapter (ch3) so just bear with it for now. and the story starts off like a few weeks from where they left off in the finale, not in season 6. Hope I cleared somethings up and as i said you'll just have to wait a bit longer for the whole Chris explanation.

Oh and super big thank you's to my reviewers: Angelic Ami, -0-charmed-freak-0-, othluver16, and Piper Phoebe and Paige forever. I love hearing what you guys have to say good or bad.

Again, please let me know it i have somethng terribly wrong plot wise so i can fix it and i apologize for any oocness on the camo characters. Thanks very much and don't forget to tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed but any original characters and plot lines in this story are mine.

ENJOY!

p.s. if anyone can think of a better name for the bad guy let me know i just picked one so he wouldn't spend the story referred to as (blankityblank)

well here's the chapter!

* * *

Paige and PJ had just made it into Phoebe's old room when Paige asked the question that had to be on everyone's mind. 

"So how long are you going to stay?"

PJ hauled her suitcase onto the bed and shrugged her shoulders as she turned to face her great aunt.

"I don't know, probably just as long as it takes to vanquish the demon."

Paige and PJ both jumped when out of nowhere Phoebe and Coop materialized in front of them.

"Phoebe, Coop, what are you two doing here?" Paige asked surprised.

"Piper called and filled us in so we came right over." Coop answered.

Phoebe turned to PJ.

"So this must be the time traveling granddaughter Piper told us about."

"I'm PJ." She said extending her hand to her other great aunt.

"Well it certainly is nice to meet you, and I'm going to assume you already know who we are."

PJ smiled. "Yup. No introductions necessary."

Coop quietly excused himself, and the three ladies were just beginning to unpack when a demon shimmered in behind Paige.

"Aunt Paige!" PJ screamed as she threw her hands up, this time freezing the entire demon.

Paige ran over to PJ and Phoebe. Phoebe told Paige to orb down and get the others.

Paige protested. "I can't just leave you two alone with him."

PJ pushed Paige out of the room.

"I got it. Now go get the others before my freeze wears off. I don't know how long it will last."

------------

Paige orbed down to the first floor. By now the others were in the living room with Piper looking through the Book of Shadows. Paige rematerialized in the living room.

"Hurry! Demon upstairs with PJ and Phoebe!"

"You left them alone with a demon! What on Earth were you thinking?" Piper yelled, standing up.

Paige quickly explained.

"PJ froze him and Phoebe told me to get you. Now hurry before her time freeze wears off."

---------------

Everyone raced up the stairs right behind Paige. The group rushed into the room expecting a fight. Instead they found PJ and Phoebe sitting on the end of the bed and the demon frozen in the corner of the room.

Paige was puzzled. "What's going on?"

"I just froze him again. He'll be frozen for at least a couple of minutes."

Piper was even more confused than her sister. "But I thought your powers were unpredictable."

"My powers are unpredictable, by themselves. Phoebe came up with a strengthening spell to make my freezes last longer."

Piper glanced at Phoebe who nodded. "Oh."

PJ stood up and attempted to get everyone back on track.

"So did you come up with anything for Mr. Demon here?"

Leo shook his head. "Not yet."

PJ turned to Chris.

"What did the elders say?"

"Nothing about him, but they did say that you should not be here."

PJ crossed her arms defiantly. "Well I am, so too bad."

Paige cut in. "So what are we going to do with him?"

"I don't know, but we better think of something fast before he unfreezes again." PJ reasoned with a shrug.

Just then another demon smoked in behind the group.

PJ screamed. "Behind you!"

The new demon shot at them with an impressive fireball, but Phoebe levitated to miss the blast and high kicked the demon.

While the others' attention was focused on the second demon, the first one unfroze and grabbed PJ from behind.

The young witch struggled to get free.

"Piper help!"

Piper raised her hands to use her powers.

The first demon wagged his finger at her.

"Ah, ah, ah. No you don't. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your powerful little granddaughter now would we?" He chided producing an athame.

"Damn you!" growled Piper slowly lowering her hands.

The second demon smoked over, just behind the first one. The first one shoved PJ to demon number two.

"Take her back while I take care of these witches."

Phoebe shot a look of panic at PJ.

PJ mouthed 'Don't worry' to Phoebe and as the demon smoked out PJ was left standing where she was.

The first demon was so focused on the rest of the Halliwells that he didn't even notice that the girl was still standing behind him.

"Now I will take care of you for good."

"Ahem."

He turned around, shocked to see the little witch.

"What? . . . But how did you?"

This time the demon was the one scolded.

"You seem to have forgotten about something." PJ said as she pulled a pendant of the triquetra symbol from beneath her shirt. "You can't shimmer, smoke, orb, or blink me anywhere I don't want to go."

The demon was furious. "Curse you witch!"

PJ put her hands on her hips. "Now that's not very nice."

The demon let out a terrifying growl and hurled an energy ball at PJ. She deflected it with relative ease and ran over to the others.

Phoebe stood protectively in front of her niece. "Nice charm."

PJ tucked the silver piece of jewelry back under her shirt. "It comes in handy."

She then turned toward demon. "Now that you have five witches to deal with you are as good as vanquished. What do you have to say about that?"

Piper stepped back just a bit. "Um PJ honey . . . I don't think it is a good idea to tease the demon."

"He was just leaving anyway."

Paige glanced questioningly at PJ. "What do you mean leaving?"

The demon had had enough of being demeaned by this brat but knew that she was right. There was no way he was going to go up against all of them alone.

"This is not over. I will be back and the Charmed Ones will be beaten. Especially you little witch." He then shimmered out.

Phoebe relaxed once he was gone. "I don't think he likes you very much. How did you know he was going to leave?"

"He knew he couldn't beat all of us by himself, but stay on guard he'll be back."

As if on cue the second demon smoked back in.

"Nyx, I lost the girl. I got there and she . . ."

He looked around and realized that his boss was not there.

"Oh . . . you're here . . . well Peej it's been fun but I gotta go . . . bye."

The young looking demon smoked back out with a small smile.

Paige sat down on the bed. "What was that about?"

Piper turned to her granddaughter with a stern face.

"Why didn't he at least attempt to fight? And how did he know your name? And was he smiling?"

"Oh. Well that was Luke." PJ said, biting her lip slightly.

Phoebe raised an eyebrow. "Luke?"

PJ nodded. "His name is Lucius and he is the Demon of the Doors."

Chris scoffed. "Demon of the Doors? Give me a break. I've never heard of him."

PJ narrowed her eyes at him.

"In the future he guards dimensional portals and the doors of time. He is a demon but he helps both sides by making sure nothing happens to the doors and to make sure time travel is not abused by either side. The only reason he's helping Nyx is because when it comes right down to good -vs- evil, witch -vs- demon he has to help the demon."

"Or be killed for treason." Leo finished, jumping on her train of thought.

"Exactly."

Piper shook her head. "But that still doesn't answer my question. Why didn't he attack us?"

"And why was he almost apologizing?" Paige added

"Um…He and I are… friends." PJ knew the reaction that was coming.

Piper practically exploded. "Friends! How are you friends?"

"Well I saved him from a warlock and we just kind of hit it off."

"So just a second ago he tried to kill you and you're ok with that?" Piper ranted

"If he was really trying to kill me he would've taken the charm from me. He knew I would stay right where I was because he helped me make it."

Chris was just as shocked as his mother. "How did he help you make it?"

PJ sat down on the bed. "I needed some demon blood for it to work so he cut himself so I could get it. Now that I think about it, he was the one who told me to make the charm in the first place."

Paige smiled. "Sounds to me like Luke has a little crush on you."

Piper turned on her sister. "Paige, that isn't funny. It just makes it complicated. We have to be very careful when we fight now."

Phoebe agreed. "You're right we have to be careful so we don't hurt him or even worse vanquish him."

"We don't have to worry about hurting him because after he was almost killed by the warlock I saved him from, the counsels decided to make him immune to injury. If he were to be killed the doorways would go out of control and destroy everything. Both sides, and the entire world, would cease to exist.

Piper was even more agitated. "Let me get this straight . . . he can hurt us but we can't hurt him?"

PJ nodded slowly. "That's basically it, but he won't do anything bad… At least, I don't think he would."

-------------

Nyx was absolutely furious. "Why didn't you remove the charm?"

Lucius ducked his head down. "I forgot she had it."

Nyx began pacing around the room yelling. "If it wasn't for that charm, the charmed ones would be gone and that infuriating little witch would be dead to!"

"I know. I am sorry we failed."

"It will not happen again. After we succeed there will no longer be any trace of the charmed ones."

"So what's the plan?" asked Lucius.

Nyx smirked. "We have to get the young witch. Taking her out of the picture gives us the upper hand."

"And how are we going to do that."

"I'll tell you how."


	3. The Boy

now I know I promised the whole Chris explanation would be in this chapter but you're gunna have to wait till next time. and i know this is a lot shorter than the previous 2 but thats because I didn't want to delay posting the next bit of the story any longer. So next time it will be back to normal length and you'll get your chris explanation. Thanks for your patience!

And a SUPER big thank you to all of you guys who review I LOVE ya!

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed but any original characters and plot lines in this story are mine.

ENJOY!

* * *

After recovering from the discovery of PJ's friendship with one of the demons, the entire Halliwell group heading back down to the kitchen to whip up a few of those nifty little charms.

PJ was scouring the fridge and cabinets for the needed ingredients, while Piper dug up some pots and mixing bowls. The others were gathered around the table waiting for the next move.

PJ walked over to the counter and dumped the ingredients onto the tiled surface.

"I think we have all of the ingredients we need to make the charms. The only thing I couldn't find was demon blood. Do you guys have any?"

Piper dug around in the freezer, pulled out a vile, and handed it to PJ.

"Where did you get that?" Chris asked.

Piper shook her head. "Don't ask."

After mixing up three batches of the needed potion, PJ handed each sister a charm identical to hers.

"Okay, take some of the blood and add it to the other ingredients. Then put in your charms and let them boil in the potion for an hour. Then you have to drain off the potion and let the charms cool for about twenty minutes. Then you have your no go, no way, nowhere charms." PJ explained with a smile.

All three sisters added the blood and then added their charms causing one serious mini explosion of smoke. Paige pulled her hand away with a slight yelp.

"Geez, you coulda warned us it would do that."

PJ blushed. "Sorry guess I forgot."

"So what are we going to do for the next hour and twenty minutes?" Phoebe asked as she sat down on Coop's lap.

Piper thought about that for about a half a second before dolling out tasks for everyone to do.

"Well you can go with Coop and see if you can track down Billie to give her a heads up on our situation, Paige can help PJ get unpacked, Leo and Chris can make sure magic school is on alert, and I'll whip us up some lunch."

PJ was very impressed with her grams. "Alright sounds like a plan."

----------------

Upstairs in Phoebe's old room, Paige and PJ were just finishing up their task of unpacking. Not liking the silence that had come over the room Paige decided to get PJ talking.

"So whats the future like?"

PJ laughed at the question. "You know I can't tell you that Aunt Paige."

Paige shrugged her shoulders with a smirk. "Can't blame a girl for trying."

"Well for one thing, this is my room in the future, but it sure doesn't look like this."

"And what do you mean by that?"

PJ studied the room around her. "Oh nothing, just that it is kind of old fashioned."

"I think I take offence to that young lady, Billie and I spent an entire weekend redecorating this room when Phoebe moved out. It's very in." Paige laughed, placing her hands on her hips in mock protest.

PJ simply laughed and shook her head. "You're weird."

Without warning Paige threw one of the many throw pillows and hit PJ right in the back of the head.

PJ yelped as it hit her and turned with a big smile.

"Oh so that's how you wanna play it Aunt Paige? Well two can play at that game!"

The two witches laughed like children as the pillow fight continued for the next few minutes until it was brought to a stop by Piper's voice echoing up the stairs.

"Lunch is ready!"

Paige was walking through the doorway when PJ threw one last pillow at her. Just before it connected Paige disappeared into a shower of blue and white lights.

PJ yelled after her. "Hey that's no fair you're not allowed to orb out of the way."

"All's fair in war and pillow fights!"

PJ stood up to head downstairs just as Luke smoked in right behind her. The young witch spun around startled, but relaxed as soon as she saw Luke's warm green eyes.

"Luke what are you doing here? You can't just smoke in behind me like that I could've accidentally blown you up."

Luke smiled and softly grabbed PJ hands. "You wouldn't have blown me up. Anyway, I just came to make sure you were okay. Nyx was really mad that I _forgot_ about your little charm."

PJ pulled Luke closer to her and looked up at him with worried blue eyes. "I'm fine, but the more important question is, are you going to be ok? You know you can always just stay here with me instead of reporting back to him. Wed protect you."

"Sorry, you know I cant stay Peej."

PJ dropped her gaze to the floor. "I know. I guess I was just hoping you would stay here for your own safety."

"I better get going before he notices that Im gone. See ya Peej. And be careful."

Reluctantly Luke let go of PJ hands and took a few steps back.

PJ looked back up at him. "Bye."

With a reassuring smile that had little effect Luke vanished back down to the underworld and PJ headed downstairs to the kitchen.


	4. A Not So Quiet Lunch

First off let me apologize for the super long wait. Things have just been insanely crazy around here between family, school, my friends, and all of my other stories that I accidentally overlooked the fact that this story needed updated. 

Second I know I promised last chapter that the whole Chris explanation would be in this chapter but you're gunna have to wait again sorry. This was just a really good place to end this chapter but I PROMISE definately this time that I'll explain Chris's presence first thing!

And as always SUPER big thank you to all of you guys who review I LOVE ya!

Disclaimer: I do not own charmed but any original characters and plot lines in this story are mine.

ENJOY!

Oh and not to give it away or anything but yes Luke really does like PJ he doesn't have any alterior motives.

* * *

Down in the kitchen everyone was helping Piper with the final touches for lunch. Phoebe and Coop were setting the table, Leo was putting the sandwiches on a serving plate, Chris was tossing the salad, Piper was washing dishes, and Paige was peeling Clementine oranges for the fruit salad.

Paige looked up when PJ sulked into the room.

"What's the matter PJ?"

"Oh nothing." PJ said grabbing an orange and sitting down next to Paige.

"Nothing is always something."

PJ couldn't help but smile at the phrase she had heard hundreds of times before from her Aunt Paige.

"No really, I'm fine." She said with a slight laugh as she started to peel the orange.

Piper dried her hands with a dish towel walked over to PJ, putting a reassuring hand on her future granddaughter's shoulder.

"You can tell us anything PJ. We'll listen."

When they heard a laugh from the other side of the room, all three of them turned toward Phoebe and Coop. Coop was holding the napkins just out of Phoebe's grasp with a sly smile on his face.

Paige and PJ rolled their eyes.

Piper shook her head with a grin. "Well most of us will listen."

PJ laughed and Phoebe turned around to see what was so funny. "What?"

The puzzled look on Phoebe's face only made PJ laugh harder.

Phoebe looked back and forth between here sisters. "What? What did I do?"

PJ felt bad that she was completely lost. "You didn't do anything Phoebe." She then turned back toward Piper and Paige. "And really, I'm fine."

Piper shrugged and grabbed the rest of the food that needed to make its way over to the table. "Alright I believe you. Now let's get this meal started."

They had all just taken their seats in the dining room and began to fill their plates, when the doorbell rang.

Piper looked around the table. "Are we expecting anyone?"

Phoebe shook her head when no one said anything. "Not that I know of. It could be Billie. She said she may stop over later."

The doorbell rang again, this time followed by a harsh knocking. Piper made her way to the entrance. "Alright! Alright! I'm coming."

After a few minutes Piper came back into the room with a weird look on her face. "It's Inspector Morris."

Darryl walked into the room. "Hey guys."

PJ jumped up, startled by the familiar voice. In one quick movement she threw out her hands and froze the unsuspecting police detective.

"Demon!! Piper! Why did you let him in the house?!"

Piper was shocked by the young witch's behavior. "Whoa PJ! Calm down. Morris is not a demon. It is a little weird that he showed up out of the blue, but he's not a demon. He's a good guy; A really good guy."

PJ narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her Grams. "Are you sure?"

"Yes we're sure. Why wouldn't we be?" Paige questioned.

Phoebe stood up looking between the frozen Morris and her grandniece. "PJ, who do you think he is?"

"Well, the only person I know that looks like him is a demon. And the only inspector I know of that knew about us, well about you around this time in the past, were Henry and Uncle Andy."

Piper and Phoebe both gasped and in unison shouted "Uncle Andy?"

Everyone else in the room was lost and Coop was the first to ask the question they were all thinking. "Who's Andy?"

Piper looked into PJ's eyes. "You mean Andy Tredeau?"

PJ nodded and Phoebe was just as shocked as Piper. "Prue's Andy? The man who died to protect us from Rodriguez and Tempus, Andy?"

Now PJ was the one that was confused. She looked back and forth between Piper and Phoebe.

"No, I'm talking about Aunt Prue's husband Andy, whose partner Darryl died protecting you from them."

Piper and Phoebe locked eyes and Piper stared to shake her head back and forth. Piper turned back to PJ.

"But that's not what happened. Prue and Andy never got married because Andy was killed, and the 'demon' you just froze is Inspector _Darryl_ Morris. Darryl didn't die that day, Andy did. And if what you say is true and Darryl did die instead of Andy, then how on earth can he be a demon in the future if he's already dead?"

PJ was completely shocked by what Piper had just said. "That's Darryl?"

The young woman walked over to the frozen cop and muttered to herself as she walked around him. "Then that explains why I couldn't vanquish him; He's a sheath demon."

Leo heard what she had said. "A what?"

PJ explained. "A sheath demon. They are demons that take over the bodies of the dead. They…" She paused looking back at six extremely interested faces. "…wait I shouldn't be telling you this. Especially since your past is so different than mine."

She looked back over to Darryl suspiciously. "Are you _sure _he's not a demon?"

"Yes." Phoebe said sitting back down across from a wide eyed Chris.

PJ was satisfied with her answer and was just about to unfreeze him, when a thought crossed her mind. She looked over at Piper with tears in her eyes. "So that means that Uncle Andy is dead?"

Stunned at this realization PJ slowly sat back down. Piper wrapped her granddaughter in a tight hug. "Oh sweetie…"

The young girl pulled away from Piper's embrace. "And Aunt Prue is dead too?"

Piper wiped away the stray tear that had rolled down the girl's cheek. "PJ… Prue died almost six years ago."


	5. So Much for Plans

First off a big thank you to the few of you who review for this story. I love you all!

Second off I can not apologize enough for my pathetic updating habits on this story.

And on a third note I apologize in advance for how short this chapter is but anything I have beyond this has to be completely reworked so that it fits into the timeline.

I originally wrote this way back when Chris was there and Leo was gone and before Darrell broke his ties with the Halliwells so I have a LOT of editing to do.

Please remember to review if at all possible and let me know what ya thought.

Hope you like it!

And as always all disclaimers apply.

* * *

PJ had a hard time grasping the fact that things were so different in this time. "There is something really wrong here. There is no way my past and this present can be so utterly different."

She looked over at the others, desperately seeking some sort of explanation.

Paige shifted under the girl's piercing gaze and the panicked confusion swirling in her eyes. "We'll find out why they are so different, we promise. But right now, do you think you could unfreeze Darrell first."

PJ remembered the frozen police inspector and felt her cheeks flush. "Oops sorry."

With the flick of her wrist, the young witch unfroze him.

Darrell did a double take at their changed positions. "What just happened?" He turned to Piper with an annoyed, accusing gaze. "Did you freeze me?"

"No."

Darrell looked at her skeptically.

Piper held up her hands defensively. "I swear I didn't. She did it." With a smile she pointed to PJ who had an apologetic smile on her face.

PJ walked over to him. "Sorry, I thought you were a demon. I'm PJ, Piper's granddaughter."

Darrell shook PJ's hand apprehensively. "Nice to meet you, I think… Wait, if your Piper's granddaughter then how are you here?"

Phoebe jumped int. "She's here to save us from a demon."

"Oh."

Piper broke the short silence with a question that her sisters were also thinking. "So Darrell what are you doing here? We know how about getting involved with us anymore and I know this isn't just a social call."

"You're right it isn't. This morning I was at a murder scene and things just weren't adding up. The victim was a young woman. She was strangled and then stabbed in the chest. The apartment was torn apart, but there was no sign of forced entry and every entrance to the apartment was locked from the inside. As much as I hate to admit it I thought it was something you guys should be aware of."

He was turning to leave when a thought occurred to him. "Phoebe said you were here to save them from a demon?"

PJ nodded.

"Do you think it has anything to do with that?"

PJ thought for a second. "It might. Do you think I could go with you to the crime scene so I can be sure?"

"No way, I am not taking you guys to the crime scene I just wanted to give you a heads up that's all, and besides it's not exactly police policy to let a kid look around a murder scene."

PJ narrowed her eyes at him. "First off I'm NOT a kid, I'm 18 thank you very much. Secondly, no one has to even know we were there. Piper can come and we could just freeze everyone while we snoop around. And you wouldn't really be helping us, you'd just be following."

Darrell contemplated the teen's plan for a few minutes before giving in. "Fine but I am not covering for you guys. You are on your own."

Piper didn't really like the sound of this plan. "I don't know if the freeze will hold long enough for us to get in, snoop around, and get out. What if they unfreeze before were done?"

"With you and me both using our freezing power and all five of us Halliwells reading the strengthening spell, I don't think we'll have a problem."

"What if someone from outside the freeze walks in on us?" Paige asked.

"We just won't let that happen. I will stand guard with Leo and Darrell and the rest of you will go up to the apartment and look for whatever PJ's hoping to find." Piper reasoned.

Phoebe walked over to the door and grabbed her keys. "Sounds like a plan to me. Let's go."

PJ took the keys off of Phoebe and tossed them to Piper. "You, Uncle Coop, and I will go with Morris and Paige, Leo, and Chris will go with Piper."

"But. . . ."

PJ pulled Phoebe closer to her. "I have to talk to you."

Before Phoebe could protest, PJ grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door. "Let's go guys!"


End file.
